The Dragon and the Rose
by SynBell
Summary: Reila was a typical teenage demon living in Makai before her world was turned upside and she was thrown into a world where her friends turn against her. Follow her and her adventures with her new friends, Yusuke and Gang, to create the happiness she see's for herself. Post Canon
1. Chapter 1

It was way too early and I was already annoyed at the occurrences and the only thing that was making me anywhere near docile was the fact that Ayaka was going to be here soon. She was my best friend and has been for as far back as my memories could go. We grew up together. She was as beautiful has her mother with shoulder length black hair with grey streaks and the prettiest ocean blue eyes you will ever see. She was a Kitsune so her ears and tail were the same color black with grey tips. She was rather tall. Way taller than me, then again everyone is was taller. She's also two years older. Our mothers had been friends. My mother has long passed, so her and her mother came over frequently while my father was away. My mother was a woman of beauty. She was a tiny demon with long golden locks with purple tips with a rich forestry colored eyes. My father was a strong man like any other demon in Makai. He is a powerful water apparition. He has long White hair, teal eyes that stand out in the dark, and a body littered in scars from previous battles. He was always powerful and his job always screamed it. He was the war General for Raizen's father and then Raizen. He loved it. Then my mother got pregnant and he left it behind. Then Makai held its first tournament. He always said he would run but me and mother had begged him not too. Makai just held their 3rd tournament not too long ago and King Hiei still rules our land. Ayaka has had a crush on Hiei since learning about him after he stole the artifacts. I was always partial to Kurama myself. His eyes reminded me of my mothers.

I brought myself back to the conversation and huffed softly. My father had caught it and he smiled at me silently saying this would be worth it. I turned and looked back at one of my father's old scouts as he finished his report of the kingdom King Hiei was in. I wasn't sure why it mattered. I started rocking back on my heels when a hand caught my elbow. I turned slightly and it was the commander for guard my father kept. He was a handsome man but not my style and he didn't ever get the hint. I smiled at him pleasantly and he bowed.

"You look lovely this evening." he says smoothly.

I was going to give him some smart ass remark when the doors behind us slammed open.

"Oh honey! I'm hooooooooome!"

I laugh and turn ripping my arm away from him and rushing to Ayaka's side. She runs at me and we collide in midair and tumble to the ground laughing. Me and Ayaka stand up brushing ourselves off as Ayaka's mother, Niyuki comes walking in. she closes the door glaring down at us two and then smiling.

"Ah dear Niyuki. Come! You know our daughters go back to children when they are together."

She turns and smiles at my father.

"Hello Kyreros. It's been too long." She says gracefully going up to my father. "We have much to discuss."

My father nods sternly and shoos us off. We walk up the staircase and down the hall to my room. I open the door as a cool breeze passes through my open window. I let her in and close the door as she plops in my bed. I sit down on my favorite chair and look outside as the sun goes lower into the sky.

"So…"

"I swear to the Gods above Ayaka if you mention anything about Hiei, i will tie you up and throw you over my balcony." I say sighing and glancing at her.

I see my bed moving and take my brush off the table next to the chair and throw it at her. It bounces off her knee with a resounding and satisfying thud and i laugh as she cusses at me. We sit there in silence and i sigh loudly.

"What is Hiei doing now?"

"Its KING Hiei and oh my god so he…"

My mind starts to wander as she happily prattles on and on about Hiei. I don't use his title because I know it bothers her. She's utterly OBSESSED with Hiei and I know why. He's ruthless and badass. He has an attitude and his bark was terrible but his bite was deadly. Ayaka always went for a bad boy so Hiei was right up her alley. I rolled my eyes and focused back on her.

"...doesn't even have a wife. The girls back home think that he will be looking for one soon. What do you think?" She asks excitedly.

I really want to tell her that she had no chance in the lowest level of Spirit World but even i wasn't that cold hearted.

"You have a chance like everyone else does. But given his reputation, it seems highly unlikely he would even bother with that kind of thing."

_Hell even i wouldn't bother with that kind of thing._ I bite my lip to stop myself from laughing not only at my own thought but the fact that Ayaka deflated and got excited at the same time. It seemed like minutes later Niyuki was knocking at my door telling Ayaka it was time to leave and that they were planning on returning soon. My and my father walked them down the stairs and to the door where we all said goodbye. I watched as they disappeared into the darkness of night and shut the door. I turn and smile at my father and he chuckles.

"Get roped into another King conversation."

I roll my eyes and sigh as we walk down the halls together.

"When do I not get roped into that? Anything about Hiei is discussion worthy for her."

"What have I told you about titles?" He scolds lightly.

"People will think that i'm close and that could be bad news." I repeat like a parrot.

He laughs deeply and lays his hand on my head and i almost trip. I glare at him and watch as he continues walking away, waving goodnight. I roll my eyes again and fold my arms against my chest. I look down and notice I was still wearing nice clothes so I go back to the entrance and hop the stairs two at a time and walk down the hall to my room. I slip in and close the door, locking it. I turn on the light and go to my closet grabbing my favorite pair of jeans and a nice floral top. I go to the mirror and take in my appearance. From my long, bright blond hair with blue under hair thats slightly curly at the end to the eyes that changed from teal to green. I checked the clock and decided to go out near the garden. There was still a cool breeze and it was a beautiful peaceful night. I slip back out the door and down the hall quietly. It seemed almost deserted but I knew it wasn't. Everyone just happened to be somewhat normal and be asleep and I knew my father would be in his room and wouldn't come out until morning. I did this kind of thing often. I walked down the stairs and down the large hall, passing by the kitchen and dining area. The ballroom was next and then there was a small side door. I turn the handle and stop thinking i just heard some noise. I shake my head and slip out placing a blocker in the way of the door so it doesn't close all the way. I stop just outside the door and breath in deeply. My lungs filling with the smell of roses and a few flowers that i never learned the name of. I loved being out here but I was not a gardening type person. I start wandering around the garden staying away from the lights. To me they were always too bright and I rather sit in the dark and look out then be blinded. I stop near the rose bush. My mother had brought them back from the Human world and planted them here and since she passed, my dad had them tended to. I looked past the bushes and noticed something moving in the darkness next to the wall. I squinted my eyes when i noticed it moved again. I started to back away when i hit something solid. I freeze for a second. I slowly turn and look up and see someone who seemed to be the shadows themselves. I open my mouth and my vision explodes into stars and my world goes black.

I try to open my eyes and move but my body feels so heavy. I tip my head to the side trying to clear my head of the haze. It fades after a few minutes and I look around the… cell?! My body comes alive as I jump off the bed and run to the door banging on it begging for someone to let me out. Tears start pouring down my face as my heartbeat pounds away at my chest. The door flies open slamming into me and I fall back. I sit up quickly and move back as 3 people come strolling in closer and shadows file in behind them. I look up at the one standing above me and I freeze. Crimson eyes bore heavily into mine. He was taller than me and I knew that from where I was on the ground. I bow my head.

"King Hiei… why have i been brought here?" I ask daring not to look up.

"Who are you?" I hear and I snap my head up and to the right.

My jaw drops slightly as I look over the face of the Legendary Bandit Kurama. His eyes were still bright green but they had golden specs in them and his long red hair was as bright as the pictures depicted.

"I...uh… My name is Reila and I'm the daughter of Kyreros." I say hoping my voice is confident.

"My King, that would the that power rising to the South." one shadow says softly behind Hiei.

"Why does that sound familiar?" I look over and notice it was Yusuke Urameshi.

He is Raizen's descendent. If anyone could get me out of this then he could. I place my hand near my head and feels the dried blood matted into my hair. I look back at Hiei and get to my feet.

"My father name is well known in Makai because he used to be the War General for King Raizen's father and then King Raizen himself. He is rising but he would never do anything against his King. He's a man who has pride in his world and his King. You can let me go and I can easily say that took a walk and got lost. But I want to go home." I say stepping closer defiantly.

Hiei glares hard at me while looking me up and down and sneers. "No."

It was the first time I had ever heard him talk and I had to beat down the flutters his voice gave me.

"But why not?" I insist.

"Because I said so." Hiei shoots back.

"I'm not even supposed to be here! Your evil shadows weren't good enough at scouting and caught me in the crossfire!" I say folding my arms.

"I will cut out your tongue." He says lowly.

I fold my arms and huff half at my stupidity and the other half at him but I knew not to push my luck. Hiei wasn't known for his generosity or benevolent behavior. I turned away and sighed deeply.

"I'll be back when I know what to do with you." He says strolling out with the others and slamming the door.

I roll my eyes and walk closer to the door and hear Yusuke start laughing.

"She's a little spit fire. She could give you a run for your money Hiei."

"Hn." was all i heard him say.

"Although if we just hand her over to Kyreros, he could very well come back and attack us and if he is as high connected to Raizen as she said then it would be a tough battle." I hear Kurama say.

"I'll search through the files and see what I can find on him. Raizen kept records of everything so someone is bound to know something and if she checks out what will we do? If we keep her without warning then it could be bad too." Yusuke points out.

"There is always another way to create an alliance out of this." Kurama says tapering off.

Yusuke busts out laughing but there is silence from Hiei. A growl rips through the door.

"Hell no!" Hiei says as i back up slightly from the door.

The air under the door became scorching hot and I bit my lip and tried hard not to yell out. It seems to fade slightly but its still present.

"Think about it Hiei. Yusuke can't because he's already married, and Kuwabara is set to get married. And If I go home to the Human World with her and set to get married it would raise a fair amount of questions and trying to further your reign as King takes up a lot of time. So that only leaves you." Kurama states logically.

I almost couldn't fault the strategy but I sure didn't have to like it at all. And I didn't by the way. This was not in my plans for what I wanted to be when I grew up. I stopped thinking when I heard Yusuke laugh again.

"Do you even know what to do Hiei?" He asks jokingly.

There was a loud thud and a yelp from Yusuke who starts laughing again. I guess there's your answer Urameshi. The noise of chatter got further so I laid back down on the bed and looked at the ceiling trying to sort all the new information I had inadvertently received. I had to smile at Yusuke though when he called me a spitfire. I was always wild and good with comebacks. Hopefully I can stay out of Hiei's way. I yawn and roll over falling asleep hoping I can shower sometime soon. The next morning the door slams open again and my eyes fly open but i don't move. A young kitsune walks in with a tray and nudges me.

"The King has ordered you to eat. He will be in to talk to you in a few minutes." She says quietly.

I groan and sit up and yawn stretching. She smiles at me and hands me a wet rag. I thank her and wipe off my face and hands and try to get the blood off my temple and hair. My hair would have to wait until I could actually scrub it out. I hand it back and she leaves quickly. I look at the open door and fold my legs on the bed and set the tray across them. It didn't look poisoned and I hadn't eaten in over 12 hours and I was starving so I started to eat. A few minutes later Hiei strolls in with Kurama a few steps behind him and he glances at the door and slides his eyes back to me. I shrugged and swallowed the food in my mouth.

"She left it open when she left."

"And you didn't think of running?" Kurama asks leveling me with a calculating stare.

"Oh i thought about it but the odds of me escaping this place is slim to none." I say wiggling my fork in his direction which earned me a smirk from both demons standing before me.

"You might actually be useful." Hiei grunts still smirking.

I turn my head and level a blank face at him and take another bite of food. I swallow it and smile.

"With the plan your fox cooked up, i'll be way more useful than your giving me credit for."

His face dropped and he glares at me and I shrugged and went back to eating..

"How did you hear that?" Kurama asks still smirking.

"You aren't exactly quiet. I heard Yusuke laughing through the door and I think you hit him. I couldn't tell because I couldn't see it."

"Then you should know I resent this idea." Hiei says folding his arms.

"Yes and you know should know that I'm not a huge fan of this either."

"Good then listen close. A letter has been sent stating that we are to get married in a week and I have invited your father to the palace so he can see his daughter is taken care of," Hiei starts sounding disinterested. I gesture to the room around us and he smirks. "You only stayed here because I had to prepare a room for you. My staff knows some details." He says turning on his heels and stalking out.

I glance at Kurama who motions for me to follow and I nod and fall in step behind Hiei as he leads me out of the dungeon thing. I shutter as we leave and I adjust my top and continue to follow him out. He points out the rooms and uses as we pass. I would have to do this on my own when the time came. We come to a hallway just lined with doors and at the far end is massive wood double doors at the end. We come up to them and stop at a door right before those on the right.

"This is where you will be for a little while until things start to settle into place." Hiei says smirking then points to the double doors.

"This is my room if you need anything. Maids have already taken care of items you may need. Kurama's is across the hall and Yusuke's down a little farther." He waves as he and Kurama turn away again.

I turn and set my hand on the knob and open it slowly.

"Oh and try not to go strolling on your own yet. Don't need anything bad to happen huh." Hiei says flashing his teeth.

I roll my eyes and shoo him away as he chuckles and I slip inside the room and close the door softly and turn gasping. It was a large room. The room was diamond shaped almost. Directly in front of me was two steps that lead up to a large bed that had a canopy attached to it. It was a darker blue that matched the bedding and fluffy pillows. There was a large chest at the end of the bed and a nightstand on each side. To the left of that was a large bay window with a little window sill seat and on the wall to my left was a large wardrobe and a vanity with a seat and to the right was another door. I stepped off the rock/tile onto the fluffy carpet and slowly walked to the door. I peered in and noticed the dark marble counter tops with a double sink and a large mirror. I moved into it and there was a shower that could easily fit 4 people and a tub next to it. I lick my lips and start to shake slightly. The past 24 hours were hitting me rather hard. I bolt to the door and throw it open looking at the direction that Hiei had walked off in. There is no one anywhere near me it seems. I go back in and close the door sighing. I walk slowly to the window seat and sit down laying my head against the window and looking out over the city. There were demons walking around. Mothers and kids laughing and i pulled the blanket over my legs and just watch. Tears start streaming down my cheeks. Within a few minutes there's a knock on the door. I wipe away my tears roughly and rub my eyes and look over as two little kitsune demons walk in. One i recognized from earlier and the other… they look the same. Identical twin maids… the irony.

"Hello Miss. I'm sorry I was not able to introduce myself earlier but we are the Kings maids. I'm Eirimi and this is my sister Aizami. The King requested we help you get ready for tonight!" She says cheerfully as her sister hurries to the bathroom and turns on the water.

I cock my head to the side and watch as Eirimi walks to the wardrobe and pulls a few things out and lays them on the bed. I stand up and walk closer and sit next to the clothes she laid out.

"How does Hiei… master of no humor or pleasant conversations have cheery maids?" I ask looking at her and smirking.

Eirimi and her sister glance at each other and giggle and look back at me together.

"King Hiei isn't always like this. This is just stressful for him like it is you. I say give him a chance. He may surprise you." She says as she grabs my arm and pulls me up and towards the bathroom.

Her and Aizami shove me in and close the door.

"Now hurry up! You have to pick out what to wear!" I hear Aizami say through it.

I groan and i hear them start laughing as I strip and hop in the shower and let me tell you. It was the most amazing thing I've ever felt. I sat there for way longer than needed but i love hot water. I finally turn it off and quickly get out and notice a robe sitting near the door. I dry off and slip it on and open the door to the twins speaking softly over the clothes and pointing them out. They notice me and turn smiling. I walk up to them and they move so i can see their selections. There was a white dress which I completely ruled out. Me and white never mixed… EVER. there was a black floral dress that was really long and so that was a no. the last dress was a black dress that was shorter but had a red stitched dragon that looped around it and the eyes were rubies that was over the right shoulder blade. I touch the eyes and smile.

"That one is perfect." I say picking it up.

The pair help my into it and sit my down and curl my hair slightly more. And started in with eyeliner. That's all i agreed to though. They give me a pair of heels that won't try and kill me and we were off to the dining hall. They fill me in on something's happening tonight like guests and what not to which I ignore because I didn't know anyone except the boys and them.

"Wait. will you both be there?" I ask stopping outside the door.

"Yes we will be offering the king aid and trying to keep you out of trouble." Aizami says giggling.

I roll my eyes and open the door. I take a deep breath and walk forward holding my head high. The conversations that had been going on, stopped and I lost my nerve. I looked at everyone and noticed Yusuke had his mouth open and Hiei was looking at me surprised. I smirk slightly strolled over to the left side where there was an empty chair. All eyes following my every movement. Hiei stands up and takes out my chair still watching. I sit down as Hiei pushes in the chair and glance up smiling at Kurama and Yusuke. They both smile back as Hiei leans down.

"You look… good." He says softly, his breath tickling my ear.

I bit my lip and leaned to the side to meet his crimson eyes. He seemed to hesitate and sits back down and I mouth thank you. He nods slightly and conversation slowly starts up again. I glance at the twins and they give me a thumbs up. I smile at them and suppress my chuckle as Hiei goes headlong into conversation with Kurama and Yusuke whose leaning in. From my right i hear a throat clear. I glance over and notice this girl who was tall and really pug ugly looking. I took a drink from my glass to stop my reaction. She leans in closer to me.

"I'm Manuye. And you are?"

"Reila. Pleasure to meet you."

I force a smile when i feel a warm hand on top of mine and I turn and Hiei is looking at the door. I glance back as he removes his hand. My father is strolling towards my quickly. Me and Hiei stand up at the same time and I walk to him and he scoops my up in a hug.

"Oh my dearest daughter. I have been so worried. Are you well?" He says pulling back slightly.

"Yes father. I've been treated decent here." I say smiling as Hiei walks up.

My father bows and Hiei holds out his hand.

"My King, we have much to discuss." He says his eyes flashing. Hiei nods and Kurama and Yusuke stand and they walk some ways away from the table to talk. I turn back to Manuye and she's eyeing me up and down sneering and when she notices me she smiles sweetly. Oh boy a fake… I think loudly inwardly sighing. She happily starts chattering in my ear about shit I didn't really care about. I put my left arm on the table and cradle my chin in my hand and start making faces at Hiei when he's not looking. After 10 minutes though, Kurama glances up at me catching me. I level a stare at him and raise my eyebrow a light blush powdering my nose. He smirks raising his eyebrow and turns back to the conversation. I decide to not push my luck with a sadistic fox and turn back to Puggy to talk.

"...so that's me. What about you?" I take a sip of my drink and smirk at her.

Knowing I was about to piss her off.

"I'm only here to marry the King." I say setting my drink down.

Her jaw drops and her eyes flare in anger as her mouth snaps shut.

"What makes you think he would want you?!" She says angrily.

I look around and notice that no one is paying attention to us. I glance back at the guys and see Kurama lean over to Hiei saying something and Hiei's eyes snap to me. He smirks and then he looks at the girl next to me and his eyes harden. He disappears. I look around when I hear a growl and a flash of black. I look over quickly and see Hiei standing over me with his hand around Manuye's wrist and her arm is poised over me with an empty crystal glass. I take a deep breath and notice sandalwood and a forestry bonfire. Ugh Hiei smells so good. I say mentally kicking myself. I look up at Hiei as he rips the glass from her hand and pulls her away from me.

"Get her out of my sight!" He growls loudly.

Guards come up and take her away roughly as shes screaming. We watch her leave and conversations start up again. Hiei pulls my chair out and I stand up.

"What did you say to make her mad?" Hiei says softly.

I giggle. "She was being fake and so I told her I was only here to marry the King and she got mad." I say shrugging.

He chuckles and places a hand on my lower back gently. I smile to myself as he leads me to my father and the others. I stop next to him and he glances at Hiei with a smirk.

"I approve this Marriage. Daughter I believe you might have found someone who will give you a run for your money."

I glare at him and slide my glare to Yusuke and Kurama. Pay back was going to be a bitch. Kurama smiles at me as Yusuke starts laughing.

"We will set out the wedding in one week." Kurama states lightly.

Hiei and my father shake hands and all of us return to the table as food is served. They spend the evening talking. Hiei and Kurama and Yusuke and my father. Apparently with the news of Raizen getting out they had a lot to say. I surveyed everyone else. Listening to others until there was a soft tap on my shoulder. I turn and see a tall woman standing there smiling down at me. I smile back.

"You must be Reila. I am Mukuro. May I?" She asks, gesturing to the seat next to mine.

I nod and she sits down and faces me.

"How have you managed to gain attention of such a demon as Hiei?" She asks.

"Well honestly… his scouts weren't very good at scouting." I say cocking my head to the side.

There's a chuckle and I look over to see Kurama trying to hide his laugh but his shoulders are shaking and Hiei slides his glare from Kurama to me and Mukuro.

"Oh sneaking off to the garden again?" My father says smirking. "That's what you get!"

I wave him off as Yusuke points at me and laughs. I flip him off and Mukuro chuckles and I turn my attention back to her.

"He's fiercely loyal. And he always does what he wants but he'll come around if you get him to like you." She says softer than before leaning in slightly.

"Eirimi and Aizami mentioned that too. I kinda of don't have a choice at this point." I say looking at her and smiling.

"Don't make him kill you." She says with a smirk.

I shake my head and laugh.

"That's not the point. I won't be THAT bad." I say rolling my eyes.

She laughs and places her hand on mine and squeezing.

"Give em hell kid." she says standing up.

I laugh and nod winking.

"Deal."

People start leaving one by one and the only people who are left is me, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama. I glance at Hiei and smirk.

"Don't get too happy, Kurama had suggested this idea not me." He says.

I looked away before he could finish and my smile dropped. Yusuke looked like he was about to say something when there was a small tearing noise and Hiei drops through a portal. Kurama and Yusuke surge forward and Hiei appears dropping through a portal from the ceiling.

"What the-!" Was all he managed to say before he disappeared again through the portal in the floor.

He appears again with his arms folded glaring at me as he drops again. Me and Yusuke start laughing and Kurama looks over at us exasperated. I do it a few more times until I feel Hiei's energy spike and it gets hot. The portal on the floor disappears as Hiei falls straight on his ass. He glares hotly at me and i turn and flick my hair at him. Yusuke is still laughing as he gets closer to Hiei. He says something but all i hear is a loud thud and something flying towards me. I open a portal on the wall as Yusuke flies through it and it disappears as one appears above Hiei. Yusuke crashes into Hiei and they end up a heap on the ground. I turn and glance at Hiei as his glares, his eyes fixed with murderous intent. I giggle and smile brightly at him. His face softens a bit and and his face lifts into one saying pay back was coming. He pushes Yusuke off him and I slip out of the room. I manage to remember my way back to my room and I enter and close the door. I look for my jeans and notice they are sitting folded and clean on my bed. I smile as I change into them along with my flowered shirt and I sit back at the Window and watch the sunset. I watch the crowds pass by and I look up into the sky laying my head against the window. I guess I must have fallen asleep because I woke up the Eirimi shaking me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wozz happenin?" I say still half asleep.

"Miss, please come. Its urgent."

Her voice made my jump up and run out of the room before fully waking up. I look over the banister into the large foyer and see Ayaka standing there with her arms folded. I head down the stairs quickly and slip by Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei when Hiei grabs my wrist.

"Do you know her?" He asks quietly.

"Yeah, she's like my best friend." I reply and he lets me go.

I walk up to her to hug her and her hand collides with the side of my face snapping my head to the left. I put my hand on my face and look at her my jaw dropped as a gasp comes from the top of the stairs. I look and noticed everyone has taken a step towards me.

"No its ok." I say quietly.

"Like hell its ok! How dare you?!" She screeches moving closer.

"Look I know your mad but I didn't have a choice." I start and she cuts me off.

"Didn't have a choice?! Yes you did! You knew how much I wanted him! How much I loved him!" she screams at me.

My brain leaves the haze behind as I look her over coldly.

"Loved him?! LOVED HIM?! You don't even know him Ayaka! I don't even know him! I don't want to be here. I want to be home in my own bed!"

She sneers at me disgustedly.

"Now you can share it."

Whether I wanted to admit it, that one stung. She wasn't understanding this. She didn't understand the gravity of what was truly going on. I stared at her coldly, refusing to let the gaze go. She screeches again and starts pacing like a caged animal. I watch her walk back and forth.

"I just can't believe someone like you could ever catch his attention. Look at you. Your nothing compared to me."

That was the world shattering blow. My eyes start to get all misty as my shoulders sag. She looks at me and laughs and folds her arms. She walks up and I notice her eyes snap up and then back to me in such hatred. I didn't understand where it was coming from.

"I bet you probably weaseled your way here. Took off and worried us all just to come here. That's exactly what you did." She said loudly.

"I didn't. I want to go home Ayaka why can't you see that? You want to talk to him and get to know him?! HE'S RIGHT THERE AYAKA! HIEI IS RIGHT THERE!" I scream back pointing back at him as tears pour from my face.

I angrily wipe away the tears as she looks at me mortified. I throw her a cold look as she glances behind me then back at me the rage renewing.

"I don't get how you can do this to me." She says.

"Why is it about you? Not everything is about-"

She slaps me again and I freeze and look up at her. She starts to laugh and i pull back and push forward with a right hook straight to the side of the face. She staggers back as I summon a portal casting her out of the palace. It closes with a crack and everything seems frozen. I feel blood dripping down my face from her nails. I hear a snicker.

"I heard of hitting it out of the park but not outside the castle before."

"Yusuke…" Kurama says softly.

"Reila…" I hear Hiei say.

I turn and look back, emotions just draining from my body. Kurama walks up slowly and stands in front getting eye level as his eyes scan my face.

"Nothing damaging although I can't say much for the other girl." Kurama says as he goes to the nearest cabinet and takes out a bag.

He walks closer and kneels down searching and comes back with a jar of bright purplish stuff. He opens it and glances at me. I look at the floor and he palms some and starts to rub it on the wounds. It burns but I don't react. He stops and looks at me and turns away to put everything back. I go to say thank you when i feel a hand under my arm pulling me roughly away. I turn and see Hiei as he drags me upstairs. I almost stumble but i manage to keep pace. He takes me down the hall and I think he's going to take me to my room but instead he opens his and walks us both in and slams the door. I jump slightly and look up at him, cool teal blue meeting a fiery red.

"What was that about?" He asks roughly, pointing at the door and then letting his arm fall. I sigh and let my shoulders sag.

"She's just mad." I say looking at the ceiling trying not to cry.

"Why was I brought up? I've never met her in my life." He says not dropping the hard edge on his voice.

I sigh and bite my lip. I look back at him.

"She was suppose to be my best friend ok. She was obsessed with you. She has been since you stole those artifacts. And anytime there was some update on you she would tell me. It was how we were together. I… I was the one that ended up with you. Its like those stupid story books our mothers got us from the Human World. Meet a Prince and get married except your a King and I'm me." I say softly.

He watches as if thinking and he narrows his eyes slightly and at once the room is filled with laughter. It was a noise that made my heart skip a beat and pound at the same time. I looked up at Hiei and cocked my head to the side confused.

"I am not a Prince. I'm not even a King, I just know how to win tournaments. The brains behind me is Kurama." He says chuckling.

I smile and then it drops as i fold my arms over myself in protection. "You guys are so close…" I say softly.

Hiei seems confused at my quick mood change and just watches. He takes a minute and steps closer.

"The maids suggested that you would need more clothes. Yusuke arranged a meeting with some more… friends in the Human World. Would you like… to go?" He asks seeming hesitant.

I look up and nod slightly.

"If you wouldn't mind. I would love too." I say softly.

He smirks slightly and turns. I took that as a dismissal but I didn't move back. I took a step forward and put my forehead down on his back and wrapped my arms around his midsection. He froze and then released the tension. I gave him a small squeeze and turned quickly and slipped out the door closing it softly. I slip into my room and close the door and let my head hang and walk to my bed. I throw the covers back and get in and cover myself, not even bothering to change. Tears start to fall as I close my eyes and whimper slightly forcing myself to fall asleep. The next morning I wake up to a knock on my door.

"Come in." I say deciding to not get up and look out the window.

I hear the door close and the room fill with the smell of Roses. It catches my attention and I look to find Kurama setting a vase down and he sits on the edge of the bed.

"Hiei told me that he invited you with us today. I think you'll enjoy it." He says looking my face over.

"How so? And what's with the roses?" I say looking them over.

There were white and red but vibrant and so alive. It made me smile internally but I couldn't bring myself to smile.

"Your father mentioned the reason you were outside that night. Your mother had a rose bush that was tended to after her passing and I thought that after what happened these might make you smile." He says looking at the flowers. I sat up and smiled as a tear fell.

"He was right. I was near my mother's rose bush. She loved it and I learned to appreciate it after she was gone. It's where I went on beautiful nights."

He glances at me and smiles genuinely and nods.

"Part of why I'm going back is to get a couple. Hiei's orders. He wants you to consider this home. If you do then he might too. Just remember that he has a hard time telling people how he feels. He's not used to showing people his feelings." Kurama says standing up and going to the wardrobe.

I look at the roses and then watch him cocking my head to the side.

"I can see why your his best friend. You guys balance each other and Yusuke challenge's him. You guys are good together. Not only in friendship but as a team. I hope to find that some day."

Kurama comes back with some jeans and a flowing white top and sets them down.

"Well your going to meet some girls today so you might have your wish." He says as he walks back towards the door and opens it walking out and closing it softly with a click.

I hop up and run to the bathroom and brush my hair and teeth and wash my face and come back and get dressed quickly and walk out, almost running head long into Kurama.

"Oh hello. I figured you would be downstairs." I say smiling.

"No i figured I would wait for you to bring you to the courtyard. Hiei and Yusuke are waiting already." He says smiling back and pulling out a rose.

He places it over my right ear and weaves it in so it doesn't fall.

"Thank you. Its beautiful."

He nods and starts leading down the hallway and the stairs and towards the back. I start looking into the rooms and again almost run into Kurama. He opens the door to a beautiful courtyard. I walk around in awe and spot Hiei and Yusuke talking near a large portal. I walk over to them.

"Morning!" I say brightly.

"Well your doing better this morning." Yusuke says giving me a boyish smile.

"I get to go shopping! That's exciting to me." I say.

Hiei looks me over and i catch him as he stares at the rose and smirks turning to the Portal. I take a few steps forward and catch his hand as he goes to step through and he looks back at me surprised. I smile and he squeezes my hand slightly and steps in with me. I make portals but i hate going through them it feels like a cold wet vacuum without getting wet. I feel my arm pulled and I step out onto grass and gape at the smells and sounds and colors. Everything is so bright! I felt a tug on my hand and I look at Hiei smiling brightly. He starts pulling me towards a large temple that had a beautiful wrap around porch. The door slides open as 5 people come out. One was Kuwabara, i knew that from different reports that came out of the 4 saint beast hold. I noticed Genkai too. She was a powerful psychic and well respected by my Father. There was another human. She had shoulder length brown hair with chocolate brown eyes. She run up to Yusuke and threw her arms around him. She was pretty. The other two were definitely demons. One had blue hair and lilac purple eyes. She glanced at Kurama and blushed and then saw me and smiled. The other had blueish green hair and… crimson eyes? I glanced at Hiei and he looked back with a look that says we would talk later. I nodded and turns smiling at them. They notice me and walk up to me as Hiei lets my hand go.

"Oh my. You're pretty! I'm Botan! Pleasure to meet you! It's about time our little fire demon met someone!" She says cheerfully earning a growl from Hiei.

I smile at Hiei as he glares at Botan. His eyes soften when he moves to Yukina and then me. It hit me what was going on but i didn't say anything.

"I'm Yukina. Nice to meet you." She says bowing slightly.

I bow back and smile.

"I'm Reila and the pleasure is mine."

"And i'm Keiko and that's Genki." she says.

"And i'm Kuwabara!"

"We know who you are, idiot." Yusuke bites out.

We all start laughing and walk into the house. We take off our shoes and walk down a few winding hallways to a sitting/ living room. We all sit around the table. Hiei settles in next to me and I smile as I look up to see everyone looking at us. I hear him growl.

"What?!" He snaps.

"Its weird to see you sitting here." Kuwabara says glancing at me.

I look at Hiei and raise an eyebrow.

"Whatever." He says.

Conversations start up separately until Kuwabara leans over and asks how I met Hiei. I stilled and slid my eyes sideways to him. He rolls his eyes.

"His scouts can't scout right. I caught them and they kidnapped me." I said simply.

The girls gasp and glare at Hiei who just shrugs.

"Well that's some rotten luck." Botan says waving her hand.

I chuckle softly.

"I will make do I think. But I was hoping, maybe, we could go and possibly get some clothes. I don't own much now. Well I never really did." I say softly and fidgeting with my hands.

Botan and Keiko squeal loudly and my head snaps to them as they stand up quickly.

"Of course! What are we waiting for?!" Botan says clapping her hands.

I laugh and stand up glancing at Hiei who rolls his eyes and smirking. The rest of the guys groan and stand up with Hiei. The girls rush me outside and around the back where there is this hunk of metal. I stop and look it over.

"What's that?" I ask looking at Keiko.

"That's a van silly. Now get in!" she says giggling and shoving me into the front seat and they pile in behind me.

Kurama gets behind the wheel and smiles at me and starts it up. I jump slightly and look around. I turn sideways in the seat and look at the girls behind and the guys behind them.

"So where are we going?" I ask glancing at Hiei who is right next to Kuwabara.

I chuckle as he glares sideways at them then his eyes snap to me and soften instantly. I blush and look at Keiko and Yukina.

"To the mall!" Botan squeals.

They start talking about where we're going first and because I had no idea what they were talking about I turned in my seat and looked out the window, watching the world go by. We make it into town and park. Everyone gets out and instantly Hiei is at my side. I tug on his sleeve lightly but before I grab his hand, Botan and Keiko take mine and pull me away towards the entrance. I hear a low growl and turn waving. They bring me to the first store they see and shove me into a dressing room. I look around and sit down in a chair. Suddenly something comes over the top. Then another and another. I catch them and hang them up.

"Oh boy."

"Reila! You need to come out so we can see too!" Keiko calls.

I groan and start throwing clothes on. I'm not sure how many outfits they decided on but I know I ended up with 6 pairs of jeans, shorts, a few gorgeous tops, a nice dress, and a few pairs of shoes. I walk up to the counter behind the girls and notice there's a ton I didn't see. Yukina steps up and swipes a card quickly before i learn the price. Each of us grab 3 bags and head out. Botan looks at the clock and stops right outside the store.

"Oh dear! We were in there longer than I thought. Why don't we get some lunch?" She says pointing towards the food court.

We all agree as we walk forward. We find a table close to a fountain and sit the bags down. Me and Yukina sit down and let the others get food first. I smile as I watch them go and look back at Yukina.

"I wanted to say thank you. For helping me today with clothes and buying. I don't have any money."

"Oh silly. Hiei gave me his card and told me to make sure you got everything you needed. I was going to give it to you when we got lunch." She says smiling.

I cock my head to the side and narrow my eyes and smile. The two girls walk back with trays and me and Yukina stand up and walk around and decide on a cute little ramen shop. We get our food and she hands me the card. I tuck it into my pocket and we both pick up our trays. We walk over to the table and Yukina sits down. I set my tray down and fix my top when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn a see a guy who is wearing a blue uniform type thing smiling. Behind him are 3 more guys.

"Hi. I couldn't help but notice you from across the mall." He says sliding his finger across my arm.

I yank it back and smile coldly and sit down.

"Thanks but no thanks." I reply politely.

His grin drops as he leans down.

"I wasn't asking." He says lowly.

"She's taken. Leave her alone." Keiko spits out.

He leans in closer to me and looks around slightly.

"I don't see a boyfriend." He whispers.

"That's because I'm behind you."

He jumps and and I lean back and see Hiei standing there with his arms crossed. He glances at me up and down and then back to the guy.

"Well, look at you being all badass is black. Are you sure you know how to take care of a woman like her?" He sneers looking Hiei up and down.

I stand up slowly and watch Hiei.

"I know what not to do, thanks to you." He says smirking.

"You little-!"

The guy brings back his right arm and I grab his fist with my left hand and pull back my right. I lean into the punch feeling something crack between his nose and my fist. The girls pick up their trays and move as he slides across the table and onto the floor. They set their trays down and eat like nothing happened. Hiei takes a few steps forward and places his hand gently around mine. I wince slightly and look at Hiei.

"I could have dealt with it." He says softly Rolling my hand in his.

"I know. I never doubted you. But I wanted you to know that I was there by your side." I whispered back.

He looks at me shocked and it turns into a smile. A genuine smile. It made my heart melt. He drops my hand and takes a piece of fabric and wraps my hand up.

"Eat onna."

I sit down and start eating with the girls as the rest of the guys came up and pulled up chairs. The guys friends run up and carried their friend off and we ate while showing off some clothes. We finish and throw away our garbage and start to head to the entrance.


End file.
